Mais tu sais
by Meredith Sock
Summary: Un amour à sens unique. Pauvre hère, pauvre chose. Il te hait, et tu t'en es contenté jusqu'à maintenant. Mais, même si tu en souffres, pas question qu'il le sache. Yaoï


**D'où ai-je eu l'idée d'écrire ça ? Mystère... Mais toujours est-il que voilà un résultat ! J'espère n'avoir pas laissé de fautes - j'ai relu, hein ! Et puis il est très simple d'identifier les personnages.**

**Ah, première fois que j'écris à la deuxième personne du singulier. C'est assez joussif, on a l'impression de vraiment parler à quelqu'un :D Mais je vous laisse lire.**

* * *

Mais tu sais

* * *

Tu le sais bien, tu ne peux pas t'en passer. Tu es bien le seul, certes, mais les faits sont là. Lui, c'est le contraire, il te hait plus que tout, il abhorre chaque instant _gaspillé_ à tes côtés, mais il ne te méprise pas. Oui, puisqu'il te déteste il ne peut te dédaigner. Tu existes pour lui, tu n'es pas qu'une ombre, un spectre invisible, tu es un corps exécré, mais un corps tout de même.

Tu croyais que ça te suffisait, mais les temps changent, les pensées les accompagnent, les envies aussi. Tu en as marre, c'est trop, c'est chiant. C'est triste. Tellement triste que tu commences à le comprendre. Tellement triste que tu te hais encore plus qu'il ne le fait. Tellement triste… que c'en est dégoûtant. « Je suis indigne, méprisable » te répètes-tu inlassablement. Mais tu caches cela, bien sûr, derrière ta bonne humeur hautaine et ta soif de sang usuelle. Tu n'as pas le _droit_ de montrer une telle faiblesse, surtout pas à ces gens qui t'entourent et, tout particulièrement, surtout pas à _lui_.

S'il savait, s'il connaissait ce sentiment, ces envies que tu dissimules derrière ta faux, derrière ton dieu macabre, tes rituels incessants. S'il savait. Tu préférerais mourir. Oui, tu imagines, tu penses à ce qu'il dirait, ce qu'il ferait, comme il te regarderait de haut, te considérerait plus inutile qu'un cloporte. Il te mépriserait véritablement, t'abandonnerait, toi à genoux, il te tournerait le dos et s'en irait. Loin, loin de toi. Tu ne le verrais plus, plus jamais, tu trouverais le moyen de mourir pour oublier cette humiliation, cette perte irremplaçable.

Mais t'es tu demandé pourquoi tu l'aimes tant ? As-tu une seule fois réfléchi ? Il n'est pourtant pas si beau, ni gentil, ni dévoué à ton dieu. En fait tu ne connais presque rien de lui, seulement son amour de l'argent, seulement que tu l'exaspères, seulement qu'il est dans la même organisation que toi. Et aussi qu'il est la personne avec qui tu as passé le plus de temps. Oui, c'est vrai, il est le seul qui ait survécu plus de quelques heures - que dis-je ! – plus de quelques minutes en ta compagnie. Lui, tu le connais depuis des mois, des années, vous vivez dans le même endroit, dans la même chambre, vous vous disputez, vous faites gicler le sang, mais vous restez l'un avec l'autre.

Tu aimerais le toucher, pas seulement avec ta faux, mais avec tes mains, juste l'enlacer, comme ça, parce que tu ne connais pas cette sensation, mais ça doit être incroyable, agréable, léger, tellement bon, meilleur que l'hémoglobine, meilleur que la mort. Tu le veux lui, pour toi, seulement pour toi, tu voudrais te transformer en un de ces billets qu'il caresse en les comptant. Tu désirerais lui offrir ton cœur pour qu'il l'ajoute à sa collection, juste pour rester vers lui. « Arrête, tu te fais du mal… Vermine… » penses-tu.

Aucune blessure physique ne te ferait plus de mal que celle-ci, mais tu persévères à l'entretenir, te disant, dans un espoir de fou, te répétant qu'il finira un jour par ouvrir les yeux, qu'il acceptera de t'apprécier, peut-être même de te sourire, et, ô pensée vaine et stupide, peut-être te prendra-t-il dans ses bras, t'aimera-t-il comme dans tes rêves.

Mais non Hidan, rien. Tu ferais mieux de l'oublier, car jamais il n'entretiendra une telle pensée. Ce sera un sens unique. Et hélas ! tu es immortel mon pauvre hère. Tu porteras durant des années ce fardeau que tu n'as pas choisi, ce sentiment imposé par le divin Hasard.

Et tu ne peux même pas mourir d'amour.

Pauvre Hidan.

* * *

**Je voulais juste l'écrire... C'est tout...**

**Review...? **


End file.
